


lights out

by jaemarked



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarked/pseuds/jaemarked
Summary: Jungwoo glanced at the clock and sighed, getting up from the table to put away Mark’s dinner, food long gone cold as he waited for Mark to come home. Jungwoo had already graduated from university last year, and worked a steady 8-4 every day at a marketing agency. It wasn’t yet his ideal position, but his hours meant he would be able to spend more time with Mark.In theory.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	lights out

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is. it's literally just soft, plotless markwoo.

Mark had been coming home late every night for two weeks now.

He already spent hours cooped up in the library studying, and now with the addition of four hours of dance rehearsal every day, he was rarely home before dinner.

Jungwoo glanced at the clock and sighed, getting up from the table to put away Mark’s dinner, food long gone cold as he waited for Mark to come home. Jungwoo had already graduated from university last year, and worked a steady 8-4 every day at a marketing agency. It wasn’t yet his ideal position, but his hours meant he would be able to spend more time with Mark.

In theory.

He placed Mark’s food in the fridge with a note reading ‘ _ eat up~ ♡ _ ’ before cleaning up the mess he made in the kitchen while cooking. Two years ago, he was helpless at making anything more advanced than ramen and rice, but he had gotten sick of the way Mark ate nothing but trash and processed food, unable to cook even an egg, and learned how to cook to keep them both healthy.

Jungwoo finished the chores in silence, dried his hands on a towel, and padded down the hall into the bedroom he and Mark shared. They originally had separate bedrooms, but Mark’s friends from university often needed to crash, so Mark moved into Jungwoo’s room to free up the other bedroom. 

He grabbed a towel and a change of clothes, then went into the connecting bathroom. The reason he and Mark had chosen this place was because Jungwoo wanted a bathtub that was actually big enough to fit his long limbs. He put the plug in the drain and turned on the water, hot enough that it wouldn’t cool down too quickly, but not hot enough to burn his skin. He added a generous amount of bubble bath, then lit some candles he kept in the cabinet under the sink. He wanted warmth and comfort, and this was as close as he was going to get.

Stripping off his clothes, Jungwoo ran a wet washcloth over his body despite the fact that he had showered when he had gotten home, then stepped into the bath, letting out a little sigh when he lowered himself into the water and the heat enveloped his skin. He asked Alexa to play one of his favourite relaxing playlists at a low volume and closed his eyes, leaning against the back of the overly large tub. He could feel his muscles loosening up, tense from sitting at a desk all day. They were in the middle of a huge project at work, and it wasn’t easy to slip away and walk around like he usually did to get rid of the soreness that comes with sitting still for hours.

“Jungwoo?”

Jungwoo’s eyes shot open. Mark was home. He dried his hand on a towel and grabbed his phone to check the time. It was only eight, which meant Mark had probably left rehearsal early. Jungwoo melted at the thought.

“I’m in the bath. Come join me?”

“Okay,” Mark called back. Jungwoo sank back into the warm water, a pleasant feeling bubbling in his chest. It had been so long since he’d had any form of intimacy with Mark, who was often too tired, and normally opposed skinship anyway. Jungwoo didn’t mind, but sometimes he just wanted to be held, to feel Mark’s hands against his skin. They hadn’t really had the time, lately.

He waited eagerly for Mark to appear, to shyly shed his clothes but confidently slip into the tub, behind Jungwoo to hold him close, or in front of Jungwoo so he could wash Mark’s hair. But after the bubbles fizzled out and the bathwater cooled with still no sign of Mark, Jungwoo drained the tub and got out. He dried his skin and put on a pair of (Mark’s) boxers, but didn’t bother getting dressed.

“Mark?” Jungwoo called, padding into the bedroom only to find Mark sprawled on the bed, fully dressed but completely unconscious. Jungwoo sighed without meaning to, feeling a little bit irritated, but mostly disappointed. He really wanted to spend some time with Mark tonight. 

He approached the bed and his heart stuttered as he froze in his steps. Mark had fallen asleep with a huge fluffy towel clutched to his chest with one arm, and the other hand wrapped around the loofah he always uses to wash Jungwoo’s back. He looked so stupid with his hair sticking up everywhere and his limbs sprawled out like a starfish. Mark was so fucking dumb. 

Jungwoo loved him so much.

He gently tugged the towel and loofah out of Mark’s hands and set them aside, then pulled a soft cotton shirt over his head. For some reason, Mark got flustered whenever Jungwoo slept next to him shirtless, despite the fact that they’d been together since Mark was a first year. Then he grabbed another blanket from their linen closet (the storage closet in the hall that had one shelf) because Mark was sleeping on top. He gently laid down on the bed next to Mark, snuggled in carefully, and placed his head on top of Mark’s chest. The younger boy didn’t even stir, mouth open and soft snores filling the room. Jungwoo smiled fondly, reaching for Mark’s hand. Mark was tired, and his sleep was important. God knew he desperately needed it. They could spend time together another day. 

_ Besides,  _ Jungwoo thought as he pulled the extra blanket up to cover the both of them. He shut his eyes and listened to Mark’s heartbeat and deep, even breathing.  _ This feels pretty damn good. _

  
  
  
  


Jungwoo opened his eyes the next morning, and immediately shut his eyes with a whine. It was too bright in the bedroom. He hadn’t remembered to close the curtains last night. He pushed his face into his pillow and frowned when he realized it felt oddly firm. He frowned harder when he felt it stir beneath him, then gasped and shot upright. It was Saturday, and judging by how high the sun rose, it meant—

“Mark, you’re late for dance practice!” Mark had practice from seven to five on Saturdays, and a panicked glance at the clock showed Jungwoo that his boyfriend was already two hours late. He grabbed Mark’s shoulders and shook him wildly.

“Jungwoo?” Mark mumbled, squinting blearily in the harsh sunlight. “What?”

Mark was slow in the mornings. Cute, but slow. 

“Come on!” Jungwoo said, pulling at Mark’s arms and trying to get him to sit up. Mark stayed put stubbornly, yawning right in Jungwoo’s face. “Mark! You have practice and you have that big competition in Tokyo coming up—”

“Babe!” Mark interrupted, grabbing Jungwoo by the shoulders the same way Jungwoo had grabbed his, though he was much more gentle about it. “It’s our anniversary. I’m not going into the studio today.”

“What?”  _ What?  _ “Wait no, that’s not right, that can’t be—” 

One look at the calendar had him falling silent. The eighth of October, two days before Yangyang’s birthday. That was when Jungwoo had said yes to being Mark’s boyfriend. Jungwoo clenched his fists tightly, nails digging into his palms as punishment.

“Mark, I’m. I’m so sorry,” Jungwoo said thickly. How could he just  _ forget?  _ He was complaining just last night that he hadn’t spent any time with Mark, only to completely forget about their  _ anniversary.  _

“Jungwoo, chill, it’s not a big deal,” Mark said softly. “We’ve both been so busy. Don’t blame yourself.”

“But I didn’t plan anything,” Jungwoo protested wetly. He was getting choked up, and he knew he shouldn’t, but he just felt stupid. He was an  _ awful  _ boyfriend.

“Well good, because I didn’t plan anything either. I just wanted to spend the whole day with you, doing whatever. I don’t mind if we don’t do anything, like. Super romantic.” Mark hesitated at the look on Jungwoo’s face. “Unless…you want to?”

“You’re so dumb,” Jungwoo said, sniffling. He wiped away his tears with his sleeve and lunged forward, throwing his arms around Mark’s skinny frame. “I don’t care what we do, I just want to spend time with you.”

“Okay, we can like. Do that,” Mark replied awkwardly, and Jungwoo giggled despite himself, pulling his boyfriend in closer and burying his face in Mark’s shirt to hide his puffy face.

Mark was so dumb, but he was perfect. 

Absolutely perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaemarkism)  
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jaemarked)


End file.
